


Catnip

by Plutos_Kiss_360



Series: Poison [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Hot, Lemon, M/M, Male on Male, Oral Sex, Rough anal, Sexy, Slash, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutos_Kiss_360/pseuds/Plutos_Kiss_360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow comes across catnip, Ulquiorra uses it to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catnip

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains graphic sex between two males and is not suitable for children 14 and under.

Ulquiorra had just returned from the pet store in the world of the living. He had bought a few things for his mate grimmjow so that he could keep himself out of trouble and be entertained while he was out doing errands.

Hed bought a few cat toys, a litter box, a jug of milk and a set of cat treats. And in that set of treats was one called "cat nip".

The bat had no idea what it was or what it did. When he asked the clerk he only smiled and told him that cats love it and it drives them wild.

Ulquiorra, being the curious creature that he is, he wanted to try it first hand and experience its apparent awesomeness.

As soon as he stepped into the room, he was bombarded by Grimmjow and tackled to the ground, both of them falling into the hall.

"Fuck, what the hell is that smell?" He asked, sniffing Ulquiorra all over.

The now annoyed but slightly amused bat pushed him off and walked into the room. "Be patient and carry those bags in for me. Only then will i show you."

Grimmjow scrambled to get the bags and run into the room, not before slamming the door close with his foot.

"Ulquiorra what is that shit? Seriously, its driving me nuts!" A small tent was being created in his pants though it went unnoticed by Ulqui.

He tossed the bags into Ulquiorra's lap and plopped down next to him, excitedly waiting for him to open the damn bags.

Ulquiorra pulled out a simple toy, just a stick with a string and attatched to that string was a ball and a feather.

Grimmjow snorted. "You think im actually gonna play with--" Ulquiorra moved it and suddenly the sexta went quiet and his head followed it everywhere he moved it.

He waved it back and forth a few times before his Kitty claws came out and he took a few swings at it. Once the ball got caught in his claws he nibbled on the ball and then the feather.

But then the feather got caught in his throat and he had to hack it up as if it was a hair ball.

Enough with that toy, Ulqui was bored with it. He pulled out a ball of yarn and it immediately caught Grimmjow's attention.

He didnt have to wait long before the man snatched it out of his hands.

"Ohhhh hell yeeee-hess!" He exclaimed as he laid on his back and played with the big ball of yarn. Bits of the strands of string got caught in his kitty claws and he whined, his hands flailing to remove it from himself. By doing that the ball went flying and of course he went after it faster than a flash step and ended up knocking it further, unraveling it a little more.

With his sharp fangs he nibbled on the yarn ball happily with a loud purr.

Ulquiorra bit his tongue to hide the laughter. He had to admit, seeing Grimm play like that was cute.

But enough with that, now was time for the catnip.

He pulled out another stick with a ball on it but this time the ball had stuff inside and it was also made of yarn.

Grimm imnediatly stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to Ulquiorra. His eyes became wide, he became loopy as if he was drunk.

"Come on, Grimmjow~ come here kitty kitty~" Right after he said that the man came flying after the ball.

Ulquiorra moved it and he pawed at it, missing it more times than he actually got it.

And he was *purring.

That catnip smelled so good to Grimmjow, he couldnt think straight at all. He just knew the ball had to be his.

Ulquiorra moved it to the opposite side

Then he moved it higher until they both were standing -ulquiorra on the bed and Grimm on the floor --but so that it was higher and the cat would have to reach for it.

But then the ball fell off. Ulquiorra took it into his hands.

Grimmjow came flying after it, tackling Ulquiorra right onto the bed onto his back, muzzling his hand which knocked it out of it and made it role into his shirt.

Grimmjow purred loudly and nuzzled him in the crook of his neck. "Mine. " he muttered.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow and tried to get up but Grimmjow pushed him back down with a feral hiss.

"*mine." He said with emphasis.

Ulquiorra smelled strange, he didn't like that at all. He needed to be scent marked. *fast.

A bell rang throughout the entire castle, letting everyone know that it was time for a meeting.

Ulquiorra sat up. He was never one to be late to a meeting and he certainly wouldn't start today.

"Grimmjow, " his soft voice rang in the blue haired man's ears. "Stop fooling around. Lord Aizen has summoned us." He had difficulty making it to his feet since the bigger man was strung up on letting him go.

Grimmjow didn't like that name or the way he said it. It Brusseled his fur and made him a little pissed off, though at the moment he was too loopy to remember why.

He just wanted Ulqui to stay here with him. So he pushed him back down and pulled his hands above his head and started marking his neck.

With an almost irritated sigh the pale man flash stepped out of the door and away towards the meeting room.

Grimmjow couldn't comprehend anything he just said to him. Did he even say anything? Why did he leave?  
And where did he think he was going?

Grimmjow's instincts took over and he saw it as a wild chase. He wouldn't let his mate escape.

Getting on all fours, he took off with a malicious grin and a barbaric laugh to match.

This was fun!

Ulquiorra could hardly make it down the hall before he was pounced on and knocked to the ground. He cursed and a small blush appeared on his pale skin as Grimmjow began to dry hump him then and there.

He purred in his ear with a confident smirk. "Mine!" He repeated, taking a swipe at his pants, tearing the fabric quite easily.

The bat clenched his teeth. "I will not arrive late to this meeting!" His mate was acting like a total animal!

He honestly didn't mind the kinkiness of the situation, but his duties had to come first. Sex could come later, but apparently Grimmjow didn't think so.

Pushing Grimmjow off of him hard enough to send the man flying a few feet, he broke free and ran fast enough to tear the castle walls down and leave streaks of fire and dust on the crumbling floor as he went to the meeting. But Grimmjow was right on his heels running on all fours.

He burst through the doors of the meeting room, tearing those of their hinges and startling anyone who was already in their seats.

Ulquiorra nearly gave a shout of victory when his fingers brushed against his beloved marble seat but his victory cry was now a grunt of pain as he was pounced upon by his boyfriend.

"Grimmjow what do you think you're doing?" He asked as he was roughly shoved against the back of the chair and then pulled around to the front of it where he was put onto his side. His head rested on the hard arm of the chair while his leg was up in the air where your back would be when sitting in it properly, while his other leg hang loosely on the other arm.

He was never one to brag but he was pretty flexible.

"This is ridiculous! You cut this out this instant!" He shouted. He didn't like the feeling of having no control. Well, he did in some situations but here? In front of his boss and everyone else? No.

As if he hadn't already caused enough attention to them Grimmjow whipped out his giant, pulsing length and put it towards his mouth.

Ulquiorra opened his mouth to complain but he couldn't once the tip slid into his mouth. He glared up at him and sucked on it softly.

The sexta made a pleased purr and stroked whatever Ulquiorra's mouth didn't cover.

Amazed and horrified whispers broke out into the room. All eyes were on them.

But he paid them no mind as he pumped his tip in and out of that little mouth. He placed his hand ontop of his head and held him steady as he pushed himself completely inside his mouth.

The only thing on his mind right now was scent marking his mate to the fullest, and if that has to be in front of every espada, then so be it.

Heh. He shouldn't have ran from him.

He kept his cock inside his throat until he closed his eyes and made a whining sound. With a bit of mercy, he pulled out to let him catch his breath and then shoved himself back in and pumped his hips back and forth slowly. Ulqui dragged his tongue all along the underside and sucked hard.

A shiver ran up Grimmjow's kitty spine and he pulled out until just the tip was in and stroked his dripping wet cock.

Ulqui prepared himself for all the cum that he was going to have to swallow, but he was inwardly surprised when it didn't come.

He was even more surprised when the first few squirts hit him directly in his face.

With a few beast like pants he milked himself until he completely emptied himself on his face, chest and neck.

A few wolf whistles and a cheer or two broke out into the room as they all watched intently.

This was so hot and so unexpected. and so much better than a damn boring meeting.

That took care of his face...but he could still smell the world of the living all over the rest of him.

Not to worry, a bit of some ass fucking and some rubbing could take care of that pretty quickly.

He also oticed that Ulquiorra didn't have any marks on his skin either. That would have to change as well.

He was going to make this man his bitch today.

Lifting his leg up a little higher, he placed himself between those long legs and pushed into him.

Good thing they had sex last night and he was still loosened up or that would've really hurt his tiny ass.

Grimmjow usually started out slow when it came to sex but not today. He was on a mission that needed to be done.

He pounded his mates ass with a brutal force that was starting to leave cracks in his chair.

Grimm pulled his leg up even higher and pushed it towards Ulqui's head so he could get deeper in that ass. He needed every inch embedded in his bottom and he didn't stop until it was.

The bat's eyes were starting to roll back, the moans came out a little more, and he was even moving his hips in rhythm with Grimmjow's but he didn't necessarily like this position.

He liked positions where he could see his lover's face. He liked how he'd bite his lip, how his jaw would clench and unclench, how his face had a blush and was sweaty and how he'd look absolutely concentrated on the task at hand.

Ulquiorra turned onto his back where he reached up clung to him tightly.

Now that he could reach down to him, he began marking his chest and neck, leaving all sorts of bite marks, bruises, and hickeys.  
These would let everyone know who owned Ulqui. He couldn't help this though, it was just instinct.

A few of this bite marks were rather painful but he welcomed the pain. Ulqui had a thing for it.

And he was starting to lose himself in the sex. Everyone and everything faded away and all there was now was him and Grimmjow.

They say when an uke leaves scratches on the backs of Semes, it means the did a fenominal job.

Grimmjow must've been doing superb because the bat was scratching the hell out of him.

His nails raked up and down his back, leaving very long streaks of crimson red all down his chiseled back and even on his chest.

Grimmjow gave a little hiss and inreturn, bit his neck rather harshly.

The bat cried out in slight pain and accidentally clenched around him.

"Shit." Grimmjow cursed as he was brough that much closer to the edge.

His thrusts became way more heavy and he rammed himself *deep inside his mate and didn't forget to slam right into his prostate.

Ulquiorra couldn't breathe, stars clouded his vision and he gave a loud, hoarse, battle cry sounding shout as he came right onto Grimmjow's abs.

He tightened severely around his mate, enough to make him unable to thrust anymore and cause him to cum right then and there. But only a few jets of his hot cum made it inside Ulqui, the rest were all over his stomach and bottom.

Grimmjow made sure to rub it in and smear it all over to get an even coating.

 

After a few moments, he seemed to be out of his beastly trance.

"what the hell did you do to me?" He asked. Then he looked around and saw everyone looking at him.

He blushed crimson red. "What the fuck are y'all looking at!"

Everyone started snickering.  
"Say hi to the cameras boys~" Gin said. He caught it all on camera and he was definitely going to use that as blackmail from now on.

Grimmjow growled. "I'm going to kill you all!" He tucked himself away and patted his clothes back in place.

Ulquiorra didn't have that Luxury since his clothes were very shredded. "Lord Aizen, may I be excused? This oaf has left me...nude...and sticky."

Aizen laughed. "You'll miss out on very important information, I'm afraid I cant let you go."

His face went blank, more than usual. Then, suddenly, all that could be heard was his cero charging up.

Everyone made a run for the door.

He sighed, he guess it was true when they say 'curiosity killed the cat.' Next time he would have to be careful with his use of catnip.

\------


End file.
